Even In Death
by AkaraUsagi
Summary: ON HOLD! because my computer hates me What if Yuna's guardians couldn't find a way to save her? What would have happened if Yuna died? The alternative ending to FFX. GAME SPOILERS... I changed the rating from T to M, because... well... from here on out it
1. Chapter 1

**Even In Death**

_Akara Usagi_

Chapter 1

Yuna felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, then leave it. If only she didn't have to die... if only she had more time. All she wanted was to live, yet Sin would not allow it, and neither would Spira. The people would reject and exile her, possibly even execute her. She had made an oath to Yevon and the people of Spira that she, Yuna, daughter of high summoner Braska, would defeat Sin and bring peace to the people. They, her guardians, hadn't been able to find a way to save her. She knew... she knew there was only one way for her to defeat him... with the final summoning. Yuna had obtained all of the aeon summonings, and had successfully reached Zanarkand, where the final aeon summoning awaited within her grasp. Only a few days of travel now. The ruins of the once great machina city Zanarkand were difficult to cross. The pilgrimage had set up camp for the night; the fire burned so brightly. Yuna could see Tidus climb a small patch of rubble at the top of the mound, and she heard him cry. Yuna was to die, as the final aeon summoning would destroy Sin...then turn on her and kill it's master. Tidus, he could not cope...he fell in love with the fair Yuna, and she fell in love with him as well. The two had grown close and formed a bond that few people could understand. Her heart wrenched and leapt into her throat everytime he sobbed.

That night, Yuna did not sleep... she would not sleep again... the next few nights were restless. She reminded herself that dying was not so horrible, that it was like an eternal slumber where she would reunite with Yevon, the compassionate and wise God whose teachings she had followed her whole life.

Laying down, unable to sleep as well, Tidus looked up at the stars.

"_If only she knew I was a dream..._" he thought to himself. He knew that when Sin was defeated for good, so was he. For he was a dream of the Fayth, an entity created in loving memory of Zanarkand, destroyed a thousand years past. His father was Sin... and they knew...Yuna knew. He hated his father, yet pitied him, sensing a sorrow within the demon called Sin. Sin, or Tidus' father, Jecht, didn't want to keep killing. He wanted it to end. Tidus wanted to save Yuna, yet he also wanted to save his father. He knew that choosing one meant killing the other. Torn between a father and a lover, he cried in the night. Then again, if Yuna did not defeat Sin for good, Tidus would still be alive... or at least be more than a dream. Or would he fade away until Sin came back? He couldn't be sure. All he knew is that the next day would be Yuna's last. He thought about the time that they had spent together; the time they had first kissed. He sighed, knowing that never again would he be able to feel her in his arms, or to hear her laugh.

Tidus' thoughts then drifted to Sin. _How did his father become Sin? _He pondered that question every night and every day. _How does someone become Sin? _He remembered back to what Maester Seymour had said.

"...and I shall become the next Sin!"

It was then that he understood. He knew. Why hadn't he understood before? Seymour had wanted Yuna to take him and use him as the Fayth for the final summoning. The final aeon. The final aeon IS Sin! He realized that his father was on the same pilgrimage 10 years ago with Yuna's father Braska. His father must have been chosen for the final summoning! That was why his father now resided within Sin's body. His mind was slowly eradicating with every kill Sin would make. Tidus sat up, unable to keep still. _How can I break this to Yuna? Does she already know? _His thoughts were full of questions he couldn't answer. He laid back down and decided he wouldn't tell Yuna... at least not for the time being. She was already burdened with her own death approaching, she couldn't deal with the "death" of one of her guardians, and the falsehood's of Yevon's teachings. A teaching that preaches how Sin can be defeated for good, when the cycle itself deems that impossible. So long as guardians are sacrificed for the final summoning, Sin would always come back. Tidus wondered that if Yuna knew, whether she would go through with it or not. He considered sacrificing himself to become the final aeon for her... but he couldn't even fathom the idea of killing her in a merciless rage, nor could he bear the becoming of the next Sin. No. He wouldn't have it. Who then? Who would be willing to kill Yuna and become the next Sin until they were struck down by the next summoner? Auron... couldn't, because he wasn't one with the living. Wakka and Lulu... they're like a brother and a sister, Tidus couldn't imagine them killing her. Rikku was Yuna's cousin, and an Al Bhed. The Al Bhed were opposed to Yevon's teachings, so Rikku would not become the final summoning even if someone else's life depended on it. That left Kimahri. Though strong and silent, Kimahri was like a second father to Yuna, after her real father died at the hands of Jecht. He couldn't kill Yuna...

...so who could?


	2. Chapter 2

Even In Death

Akara Usagi

Chapter 2

Tidus held out his hand to Yuna as they crossed the path to the center of Zanarkand. Gracefully, she took his hand as he helped her over the rubble strewn across the path. She smiled, and looked at him. Her eyes caught his, and in that moment Yuna knew. She loved him; deeply and with all her heart. She jumped down from the obstacle and just held his hand, walking down a ruined path in peace, nothing on her mind except her newfound love for the mysterious man from a thousand years past. She remembered the sphere that she had recorded on the Mi'hen Highroad; the one that she would give to her guardians before she died. It was a keepsake, and a thank you to all of them for being her guardians. She could feel its weight become heavier in her sachel as a painful reminder of the events yet to transpire.

And there it was. The great Zanarkand Dome, once home to the greatest blitzball team to ever grace Spira- and the one Tidus was the captain of- the Zanarkand Abes. Tidus looked in shock and awe as he saw his stadium, reduced to rubble over a thousand years of erosion and destruction. He still couldn't believe that his great city was only a dream, and so was he. He looked around at the real Zanarkand, and yet he still saw his beloved city, shimmering with lights, people waiting in line to meet the players of the Zanarkand Abes. He shook his head back into the moment, and they pressed onward into the dome. Pyreflies of the dead swirled around, illuminating the dark corners of the otherwise dreary interior. Yuna looked around, watching them swirl past her, wondering if any of them belonged to her father. One of them slowed in front of her, and swirled around her.

"...Dad...?" she asked quietly, tears welling up into the corners of her eyes. With that, the pyrefly fluttered off in the distance with the others. She felt calm, as if her father was there with her. She knew now that she could go on.

"Yuna, it's time we moved on..." Lulu muttered as she bowed her head in sorrow.

"You're right. No point in avoiding the inevitable..." Yuna sighed. She pressed onward up a sloping stone path leading even further into the bowels of the dome. The darkness became more present as it engulfed the small corridors; pyreflies seemed to keep a distance from these hallways. Perhaps because of memories far too painful, or simple respect of the great lady Yunalesca that lay waiting for brave summoner's within the dome's center. It was she who would bestow upon Yuna the final aeon; she who would give Yuna a means to an end... for Sin, and for Yuna. A single tear slid down Yuna's pale cheek. This did not escape the sight of Tidus. His heart tore in two; seeing Yuna cry made him want to just take her in his arms and hold her tightly until all the hurt went away. He longed to make her happy, but he knew he couldn't. Soon she would be gone forever, and nothing could take that pain away. Wakka looked over at them, and he saw the sorrow that lay in both. He shook his head. "Why?" he thought to himself. "Why does it have to end this way?"

The hall ahead was dimly lit. After overcoming the trials, they walked into the center of a large room. Yuna shook. The last room they passed had the Lord Zaon sealed under the floor; glass placed carefully over his stone body. Lord Zaon was Lady Yunalesca's lover and best friend. He became an aeon to aid Yunalesca in her battle with Sin; but what noone knew was the importance of his aeon was far beyond a simple attack. He was the aeon that killed Sin, and in turn killed Yunalesca. This meant only one thing; that the final aeon was someone that the summoner chose. Only Tidus knew of this; he was too afraid to tell the other guardians. He especially didn't want to tell Yuna.

"May we rest; just for an hour or so? I just... I need time to say goodbye to everyone. The next room is where lady Yunalesca abides. I... this is my last real chance to say goodbye." Yuna asked. Her guardians nodded. They understood that saying goodbye would be hard, and that Yuna needed time to do it. She decided to talk to everyone individually; telling them how much they meant to her. She decided to start with Kimahri. From the Ronso tribe, he was bipedal, but covered in a beautiful coat of blue fur. His horn, though broken, was of ivory. He carried the staff of the ronso people; it served him well in battle. He had been with her since the start.

"Kimahri..." Yuna began. She gazed up into his fierce yellow eyes; her heart heavy with pain. She looked at the ground. Gently, Kimahri touched his paw to her chin and lifted her gaze up to meet his.

"Yuna no cry. Yuna be strong." he told her sternly but lovingly.

"Kimahri..." Yuna sobbed. She rushed forward into his open arms. "Kimahri... thank you. Thank you for being there when I needed you. You were there when my father died. You were there to take me to Besaid so I could live under the care of the temple. When I begged and cried for you to stay, you did. You stayed with me my whole life. You never left my side. Thank you Kimahri! Thank you for caring for me when my father died. He would have loved you..." Yuna cried, her tears absorbed by the deep cobalt coat of fur.

"Yuna no thank Kimahri. Kimahri must thank Yuna for showing him a better way. Fighting not always the answer to Ronso problems. Yuna teach Kimahri that." Kimahri smiled a rare smile as he let go of Yuna. His paws straightened Yuna up and held her to the ground. "Yuna has tough situation to go through. Kimahri trust Yuna. Kimahri love Yuna as though his own daughter. Kimahri is with Yuna always. Right here." Kimahri said tearfully as he patted his chest with a paw. Yuna stood straight and looked him in the eyes. His broken horn a sign of his bravery; even though he was smaller than other Ronso, he was by far the wisest. Silently, Yuna bowed in respect for the Ronso, and moved on to her next guardian, hoping that this would be easier than the last goodbye. She thought it would get easier. It would not...

She approached Wakka with a smile, hoping to hide the grimness in her heart. She sat in front of him; looking deep into his russet colored eyes. His titian hair rustling lightly in the drafty room.

"Wakka... hello... I-I just want to say thank you. You're like my big brother. You played with me all the time when we were younger. You're everlasting faith in Yevon will surely not escape Yevon himself's eyes. He will reward you; I know he will. Your prayers for a safe journey are what brought us here. That and the efforts from all of you. Thank you, Wakka." Yuna's eyes attempted to conceal the pain within, though Wakka knew how she felt.

"Yuna. It's no problem, ya? We all know that you're the one that's sacrificing her life for the well-being of Spira. We're just here to support you. No matter what happens, we all love you Yuna. No matter what, ya?" Wakka said, holding his ground, trying not to shake. His eyes concealed a well of tears behind them; choking them back. He held onto Yuna by her shoulders. "Yuna. You were born to do this. Your father would be proud of you. Go... go finish saying your goodbyes to your guardians." he smiled wanly. Yuna stepped back and looked at him gratefully. She nodded, and walked slowly over to Lulu. Lulu had been a childhood friend and caregiver to Yuna during her tough times at Besaid. She was like her sister.

"H-hi..." Yuna stuttered. She didn't want to look into Lulu's fiery ruby eyes. She'd never seen Lulu cry, and she didn't want to. Lulu held all of her emotions inside, so if she broke down, Yuna would too. Lulu gazed at her.

"Yuna, look at me." Yuna's gaze lifted to meet Lulu's. "Yuna. I've always been strong for you. I thought that if I didn't show sadness or pain, you wouldn't have to feel it. I was wrong. If I cry, it is because I love you. You are my sister, Yuna. If I cry, it means i'm human. It means i'm strong. Yuna, you will be missed by all." A single tear slipped out from Lulu's eyes and slid down her porcelain cheek. "Don't worry about any of us. Focus on yourself; your heart. That's whats important. You know you have to do this. There's no need to thank me, Yuna. I'm here because I chose to be. I'm here because I love you. I know how much I mean to you and how much you mean to me. Yuna, I understand. If there is anyone that you should really take your time to say goodbye to, it's him." Lulu lifted her arm and pointed her long index finger over at Tidus. Yuna was paralyzed.

"W-why would that be?" she mumbled.

"Because," Lulu stated matter-of-factly, "you love him." Lulu smiled. "Love is a wonderful thing Yuna. Chappu taught me that, just before Sin took his life. Cherish this time that you have left. Go to him and tell him Yuna..." Lulu smiled and turned away, walking over to Wakka. Yuna's eyes were filled with tears. One fell to the ground, and it's sound of it hitting the ground seemed to echo through the room, eminating sadness. Yuna looked around. Only three goodbyes left to go. Auron, Rikku, and Tidus. What would she say to her father's old guardian? Her cousin?

Her lover?


	3. Chapter 3

Even In Death

Akara Usagi

**ACK so sorry it took so long. I was so busy with school and I had mono . **

Chapter 3

The tiny Al Bhed girl sat in a corner; her jade eyes emitting tiny tear drops. Her pupils, though black like all the others, were coiled instead of a solid spot. Thus marking her as a child of the Al Bhed. Her shoulders shook gently with each sob. She lifted her wearisome head to find that Yuna was making her way towards her. Rikku, the Al Bhed girl, was Yuna's own cousin, her own flesh and blood. Rikku's father, Cid, was Yuna's mother's brother, and leader of the Al Bhed. Though Rikku did not agree to Yevon's teachings(nor did any Al Bhed), she protected Yuna along her journey as she promised.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried as she locked her thin arms around Yuna's frame. Though startled, Yuna hugged Rikku close to her.

"Rikku... Rikku it's alright. There's no need to fear for me. I chose this path. I'm just glad I got to meet you on this journey and i'm glad that even though you went against your own people to join me, that you stayed with me until the end. Don't cry..."

"I know you chose this path, but you also know that we don't want you to die! Yunie, there has to be a way. I know we haven't thought of it yet, but just give us more time! Isn't there a way! There has to be! I can't lose you, my own cousin! I... I just can't!" she cried. Yuna's eyes filled with worry and hurt. She did not want anyone to feel this way. She... she wanted them to rejoice in a time when Sin did not stalk the earth. Yuna gently pulled back, and looked deeply into the vortexes that were Rikku's eyes.

"Do not be afraid. Be happy that you will be able to witness a time when Sin is not attacking, and raise a family, Rikku. You'll make a good mother. You'll make someone very happy some day." A tear slid down Yuna's rosy cheek, and she withdrew from the hug completely, moving slowly towards Auron. Rikku sat down, her head in her hands, crying. She did not want to lose any family, especially since she did not have much family left. "I can't lose you, Yuna... and I know Tidus can't either..."

"Sir Auron?" Yuna called out to him. "May I speak with you?" Auron laughed a bit. "Of yourse you can talk to me, but do you really think you need to? You need to talk to someone else a lot more than you need to talk with me." A small redness crept over Yuna's face. "I..thank you, Sir Auron for protecting me on this journey." Yuna bowed and walked away. Auron sighed to himself. "It's going to be hard on Yuna... saying goodbye to the man she loves."

"Tidus?" Tidus' head rose up as he heard Yuna call out his name. Without even thinking for a moment he ran over to her and took her into his arms. "Yuna..." he breathed, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. "Tidus, I... you know what fighting Sin means... I just wanted to properly tell you... everything." she stuttered. Tidus just nodded and continued to hold her. "Tidus... you've been by my side this whole journey. You've risked your life for me. I know that nothing I do could ever possibly repay the debt that I have to you... but I-" Yuna began saying before she was cut off. "Yuna, you are not in my debt. I did those things because I wanted to. Yuna, I love you..." he sobbed, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "I fell in love with you the moment I met you, and no matter what happens during the battle with Sin, that will never change. I'm not real- i'm a dream of the Fayth... yet I refuse to believe that I am not real... because these feelings I have for you are true... I know that they are there. If Sin dies... I die... if Sin dies... you die... Yuna I don't want you to die... I want you to be happy." Yuna's tears spilled down her already tear-stained cheeks. "Tidus... I love you too... I have for the longest time now... Tidus I don't care who or what you are- you're real to me, and so are your feelings. If I die, I now know that I have no regrets. If we are both destined to die, then so be it- we will both die... but I am not scared of death... because I know that when you die... whether real or not... your soul will rest with mine in the Farplane... i'll always be with you, even if I die." Yuna sobbed, clutching at his chest. Tidus brushed a tear away from her face. "I do not fear death either... just knowing that one day we will be reunited on the farplane is enough for me." he smiled. Though he knew that was a lie. For if he was correct about Sin, and his suspisions about the Yevon religion were true... the farplane does not exist for the dead- only for the living- a place to create false images of the dead whose souls do not rest there. Whose souls were devoured by Sin... and Yevon himself. Tidus knew these things, yet he could not tell Yuna. He knew that if he did, she would battle Sin anyways... and die just the same.

Yuna walked to the center of the room, shaky but confident. "Alright, everyone. Let's... let's go see Lady Yunalesca." Tidus' heart sank. In the next room lay Yunalesca- and Yuna's decision of who would become the final aeon... and ultimately who would become the next Sin.


	4. Chapter 4

Even In Death

Akara Usagi

Chapter 4

It was exciting yet horrifying for Yuna to meet Yunalesca, the first person to have ever defeated Sin and brought a calm to Spira. Yuna fervently brushed stray hairs into place and dusted out her long skirt. "Yo, Yuna, don't be so nervous, yah? She'll love you." Wakka encouraged. "Thanks, Wakka." Yuna replied. Though, that wasn't what was bothering her. Yuna planned to ask Yunalesca a question- whether it really was possible to defeat Sin once and for all, and the answer she feared to receive was bothering her. With a deep breath, Yuna gently swung open the large double doors into the next room.

Pyreflies swirled around eccentricaly until they finally settled down and formed into a body shape in the center of the room. Colors began to fade in, and Yuna immediately bowed along with the rest of her guardians. "L-Lady Yunalesca... it is an honor, mi'lady." Yuna managed to murmur quietly, but loud enough for the woman to hear. "You must be Yuna." the woman's voice echoed throughout the hollow room. "I am Yunalesca. I am here to bestow upon you the final power- the final aeon for your pilgrimage.The only tool to defeat Sin, and bring the calm. Yuna... You have a difficult decision to make... but before that, do you have anything you wish to say to me?" Yuna bowed her head in sorrow as she fumbled on her words; trying to word it properly. "Um... about Sin, and the final aeon... do you... do you think, maybe... do you know if Sin might ever go away... forever?" Yunalesca laughed lightly. "Yuna, my dear, do not be afraid. What you are giving the people is hope. Sin will only go away when we have atoned for our sins- do you think that mankind can ever attain such a purity? The only reason to kill Sin is to give the people hope- even though he comes back, the people will have a time that they can be free to live without fear or agony." Yuna's eyes widened in shock and anger. "Are you saying that there is no way that Sin can ever be fully destroyed?" Her hands curled up into tight fists, her teeth clenched. Yunalesca saw this, and smirked. "No. Sin can never be fully defeated." Yuna held back the growl in her throat. "Then why does Yevon lie to us? Why do they tell us that Sin _can_ be defeated?" Yuna cried. "Yuna dear. If the people knew of this... would they have any hope? Would they be able to go on?" Yuna shook her head. "I guess not... hope is what holds us together..." a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Alright... i'll do it." Tidus looked painfully at Yuna, wishing he could take her pain away. "Now, Yuna. For the final aeon... you must choose which one of your loyal guardians will become the aeon." Yuna reverted to her shocked state. "W-what?" she yelped. "Yuna... I chose my husband, Lord Zaon. He became my final aeon because we had such a strong bond." Yunalesca smiled. "But- but how can I ask one of them to give up their lives, and in turn kill me?" Yuna cried, tears falling freely to the floor. Tidus walked over and held her. Yuna held onto him tightly, sobbing against his shoulder. Tidus stroked her hair, and tried to calm her. "Yuna, it's alright... all of us... all of us would give up our lives to help you complete your journey. None of us could ever dream of hurting you... but the final aeon is no longer the person they used to be..." Yuna's sobs shook her body, causing her to tremble. "I... I don't know if i'm strong enough." she cried. Tidus pulled her away and looked into her eyes- one green, one blue. "Yuna, you _are_ strong. You're the strongest one here. No matter what happened to yourself, you always put the safety of us before your own life. Remember that time in Macalania Woods, Yuna?" Yuna smiled, remembering the fond memory:

_"I didn't expect it to be so hard_... _I thought it would be easier, somehow- with all my friends by my side. I... I tried so hard..."_

_"Stop trying so hard, then. They... told me... everything." _

_"Everything?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So then... you know."_

_"Yes. I'm sorry I said all those things like, 'Let's go get Sin!', and 'Let's go to Zanarkand!'... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I'm sorry if I made you sad... forgive me." _

_"I wasn't sad. I was happy."_

_"Hey... why don't you just stop?"_

_"What? Doing my best?" _

_"No. The journey. Forget things like Sin and being a summoner. You know, it's not bad to live normally."_

_"That may be good. But, I'll surprise everyone." _

_"Yep- but that's okay- Rikku would be all for it. Wakka and Lulu would accept."_

_"I think that Kimari too would understand. But Auron..." _

_"Leave him to me. It's the least I can do!"_

_"Okay. Say it's from me. It must be gentle...". Yuna drifted in the water of Macalania's spring. "I wonder what I'll do if I quit the journey..." _

_"Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Aaah, not the one in Spira. My Zanarkand! The one i'm from! We'll borrow the airship and bring everyone along. Then you can see my place!" _

_"I want to see a blitzball game! It's your Zanarkand Abes! In the darkness of the night, we'll all cheer for your team in the stadium. I want cheer and cheer till I can't cheer anymore!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"What about after the game?" _

_"Then we'll go out and have fun!"_

_"In the middle of the night?"_

_"It's fine! Zanarkand never sleeps. Let's go to see the ocean right before the sun comes up. The city lights disappear one by one, and the stars disappear too... then, the horizon gets really, really bright... like a rose color. It tints everything: the sea, the sky, and even the city. It's so pretty. I want to show it to you." _

_"I'd like to see it."_

_"I'll take you! Let's go together." _

_"Yuna..." Tidus said as he spotted her crying._

_"I can't... I just can't... I can't go..."_

_"Yuna." Yuna looked up into his eyes, tears still falling. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until Tidus placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her. Though surprised, Yuna felt calm. Her world began to drift away, along with her sorrows. All that mattered was him. After the moment had ended, they sat at the edge of the spring._

_"I'll continue the journey."_

_"Yes..."_

_"If I quit... it will be painful for me no matter where I go or what I do. Even if you're with me, I could never... forget." _

_"I understand. I'll go too- i'm your guardian... unless... i'm fired?" Yuna laughed._

_"Stay with me... until the end." _

_"Not until the end... always."_

_"Always, then." _

Yuna's memory played over and over in her head as Tidus held her gently. "Yuna... I promised to stay by your side _always_. No matter what decisions you make, or paths you follow, I will be there with you. Do not ever forget that. Even in the afterlife we will be together. Whether you choose me and we are together now, or if I have to wait my whole life to return to you... I will never love another." Yuna nodded. "Thank you... Tidus. I know that this journey would not have been successful had you not been there with me. You granted me my final wish... to have a journey full of laughter and love." Yuna sighed, and regretfully pulled away from his embrace. She walked over to Yunalesca and kneeled before her. "Lady Yunalesca..." she murmured. "I have made my choice. I have decided who will become the final aeon." Lady Yunalesca laid a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "There is no need to bow, child. Stand before me, and tell me which guardian shall become your final aeon." Yunalesca drew a small blade from her sheath. "What... what is that for?" Yuna asked, afraid of the answer. "To complete the pilgrimage, you must obtain the final aeon. The guardian chosen must be sacrificed by my blade, and in turn their soul will be woven with the fayth, and they too will become a fayth- a fayth stronger than you can imagine. Though, for the ritual to be absolutely complete, Yuna, you yourself must sacrifice your guardian." Yunalesca stated apathetically as she handed Yuna the long, ornate blade. As soon as Yuna gripped the blade, she felt the sorrow and hope of all the people who were sacrificed before. She could feel Jecht's sorrow for never saying a proper goodbye to his wife and son... Yuna looked up at Yunalesca with hurt eyes. "I am supposed to kill my friend?" she cried. "Yuna, there is no other way. It is hard, but it is not killing- it is releasing their spirit; allowing them to become one with the fayth." Yuna simply nodded. "So... Yuna... who will it be?" Yuna pointed solemnly towards the guardian she had chosen, breaking down to tears. Yunalesca motioned for the guardian to step up and walk over towards her. "Lay down on the resting bed, guardian." The guardian nodded slowly, and laid down, their body shaking. "Yuna... say your last words to your guardians... especially the one giving you their soul as a sacrifice to the fayth." Yunalesca told her. Yuna, with the blad still by her side, turned to face her guardians. "I love you all... I will never forget you... all I ask is that you visit me sometimes... on the Farplane..." Yuna whimpered. She then turned and looked at her guardian on the resting bed. "I'm so sorry..." she cried. The guardian simply held Yuna's arm, and looked into her eyes. "Yuna... it's fine. I understand." Yunalesca nodded, and explained to Yuna how to complete the ritual. "First, pray to Yevon and the fayth. Then, you will lift the blade above your head and yell the name of the sacrifice. Then, you will sacrifice them. Then, you shall pray until you feel their soul enter your body." Yuna nodded, and prayed. Slowly, she lifted the blade, and opened her mouth to yell the name...

**AHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil I left you with a cliffhanger! Squeals with joy. ... now I feel bad... aw... I guess that means i'll update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

Even In Death

AkaraUsagi

**EEEEEE The story's almost over... or... IS IT? DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hehe I have a surprise in store for you in this chappy!**

Chapter 5

Yuna lifted the blade slowly, and opened her mouth to yell the name...

"Auron!" she yelled as the blade came swiftly down, plunging into his stomach. Auron flinched noticably, and began convulsing. Blood poured from him, yet nothing happened. Yunalesca seemed puzzled by this. Auron laughed, and sat up. His wound had completely healed.

"You think i'd let Yuna follow through with such an atrocious act? You think I forgot about how you killed me all those years ago? Or was it you who forgot?" Auron smirked. "The very sight of you makes me sick, Yunalesca. I came to ask you for a way to save Braska and Jecht... Yuna's father, and Tidus' father. Instead of answering, you unsheathed your blade and killed me. However, my strong emotions of anger and rage bound my spirit to this world, enabling me to live on after death without going to the farplane." Yunalesca became furious.

"Yuna!" she shrieked. "Without your sacrifice, more people will die. Choose another guardian!" Yuna simply shook her head.

"No." Yunalesca was taken aback, and asked her why. Yuna knew she needed to explain things.

"Yunalesca, just before coming into this room... I had every intention to follow through with my pilgrimage. That was until Auron told me everything- about how you killed him, about how all of Spira's leaders are in fact dead and refuse to be sent to the farplane, about all of Yevon's corruptions. He explained that the sacrifice was a waste. Then... Tidus explained about how... about how the final aeon becomes Sin... Yunalesca... is this true?" Yuna asked, enraged.

"Yes, Yuna. Sadly, it is true- when the final aeon kills its master, it fuses with Sin's body, and after many years, some times longer than others, the new Sin is hatched, and wrecks havoc upon the land. All we can do is supress Sin... for he is eternal." Yuna walked up to Yunalesca.

"I don't think so. Not with me around." And with that, Yuna began to perform the sending, while Auron moved far enough away so he was not also sent. Yunalesca pleaded as her strength began to fade away.

"My.. my father will get his revenge upon you, Yuna." Yuna looked at her quizzically.

"Your father?" she asked.

"Yes. My father. He is the same as I... dead, yet still connected to this world."

"Who is your father?" Yuna asked. She felt sympathy for this woman.

"My father... in life, he was known as Yevon. A great and powerful dictator who used his power to rule Spira a thousand years ago. When noone would listen to his ideas, he became angry. Being a summoner himself, he fused together his aeons together and created a fearsome beast- Sin. It was then that his tyranny ruled. It was amazing, Yuna. People were so afraid of him, they dared not speak bad of him... eventually, after several generations... people never even knew he was a feared dictator. He became respected. He died shortly after the war started. Even after his death people feared him, and his ambition tied him to Spira. His powers were weak from the sendings in the battles, and he knew it. It was then that he decided Sin would be his shield. Sin is, and always will be his host." Yunalesca laughed. Yuna glared at her.

"Are you saying that Sin is just an aeon?"

"Yes... to put it simply, Sin is an all-powerful aeon. Though, Sin cannot last forever. The body deteriorates. It needs new donors- new sacrifices to keep the shield in place." Yuna felt betrayed at this point.

"So the pilgrimages..." Yuna began.

"...were simply a ruse to find new hosts for Sin's body. Though killing normal citizens gave him power, only one with a strong spiritual power could keep Sin from dying. So, we set up the religion of Yevon." Yunalesca finished. Yuna couldn't bear to hear any more. She lifted her staff and began to finish the sending. Yunalesca cried out as the pyreflies left her body. She was slowly losing herself. However, she would not go down without a fight. She grabbed the blade at Yuna's feet and slashed at Yuna's legs. The cut ran deep- straight to the bone. Yuna yelped in pain, but knew she had to complete the sending. With Yunalesca finally gone, Yuna collapsed to the ground unconscious. Tidus ran over and laid her head in his lap. Rikku immediately bandaged Yuna's legs, and Kimahri cast "White Wind" to help speed the healing process. Yuna awoke, and already the pain was gone thanks to Kimahri's magic.

"Thank you, everyone." Yuna breathed. She frowned inwardly. Would they know what she was planning to do? Yuna had thought about it. She didn't need Yunalesca to create a final aeon. All she needed was her blade. But Yuna was smarter than that. She knew why the final aeon killed its master- it had no mind of its own- its first instinct was to kill the one who had killed it- Yevon only did this because it ridded himself of the evidence of his corruption. Yuna decided it would be best for the sacrifice to kill themselves. Yuna sat up and explained her theory to her guardians. They all looked at her in shock, but they agreed to continue, because after all, they wanted Sin gone, even if only for a while. Yuna explained that while she would not die, she would make sure that the person killed would be sent to the farplane to rest peacefully for all eternity. They nodded.

"However." she said solemnly. "The person cannot be..." she looked for the correct word. She did not want to say 'dead' so bluntly. "Er... the person has to be... alive..." Auron nodded, and backed away from the group. Tidus was unsure of what to do. He was neither alive nor dead. He was merely an illusion... he shook his head. "I can't be just an illusion." he thought. Yuna could see in his eyes that was unsure of his place. Suddenly, one of Yuna's guardians stepped forward.

"Yuna." It was Lulu. "Yuna, I will do it." Wakka's heart stopped.

"WHAAAT? Lu, you can't! What about... How am I supposed to..." he couldn't... he just couldn't seem to find a way to tell her he loved her like his brother Chappu did before he was killed by Sin. Lulu looked at Wakka, knowing what he wanted to say. She loved him too... but her heart would always belong to Chappu. She turned to address Yuna.

"Yuna. A long time ago, I met Chappu. We fell in love, but Sin took him away from me. I always said I would die happily because it meant reuniting with Chappu. Wakka..." she turned and faced him. "Wakka, I know how you feel. And deep down I believe that you know how I feel about you. But... my heart belongs to Chappu first and foremost..." she turned back to Yuna. "I wish to be with Chappu again." Yuna nodded sadly, and handed the blade to Lulu. "Yuna, we'd better leave the dome... we need to fight Sin somewhere safe." Lulu said. Yuna and the others agreed, and left the dome.

Once outside, Sin was already waiting. Lulu said goodbye, and with a swift motion, struck herself with the blade. Her body fell limply to the ground, and her breaths became labored. "Wakka... I love you too." she whispered. Her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving. Her body released all tenseness as she died. All of the guardians and Yuna silently paid their respects. Wakka held onto her lifeless body and sobbed.

"Why..." he mumbled softly. By then Lulu's soul had willingly entered Yuna's body as the final aeon. Yuna felt all of Lulu's hardships and strengths flowing in her veins.

"I will not let her die in vain. I will not waste her life." Yuna said as she trudged towards Sin. The large creature stood before her, seemingly waiting for her to summon her final aeon. She called forth Lulu, who was now an aeon rivaling Sin's size. The aeon had silver eyes, but no pupils. Like a lost woman with no purpose except to kill. Long black braids fell down her back as they had in life. Claws protruded from her fingertips, and fangs grew from her mouth. Black, torn wings sprung from her shoulderblades. Though the aeon resembled Lulu in some ways, Yuna knew it no longer had her heart. Yuna commanded the aeon to attack.

The aeon lunged forward with an all-out offensive attack, its claws ripping apart Sin with ease. With each slash of the claws, Sin slowly dissipated, and eventually was "killed". Yuna began to cheer along with her guardians. They were all so proud of Lulu- she had been so brave.

What happened next, however, no one could have expected.


End file.
